<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jasam Drabbles &amp; One Shots by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973321">Jasam Drabbles &amp; One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I miss what used to be!, OGJasam, The Golden Years, jasam - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says. Jason/Sam moments and scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Missing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/gifts">Sevensmommy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>Missing You</strong></span><br/>
<br/>
He carried her inside his penthouse and stared at her for a long moment before being able to let go of her and set her down on the sofa. He didn't want to; not in the least. Even as he struggled with his feelings and secret arousal over her being in his arms, wearing nothing but a tutu or whatever it was called, and impossibly high heels. He watched her closely and then saw her shift on the sofa making a little expression of pain on her face that he would have missed if he hadn't been watching her so intently.<br/>
<br/>
"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.<br/>
<br/>
She looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing."<br/>
<br/>
"C'mon. You look like you're in pain."<br/>
<br/>
She shook her head. "It's nothing really. I think I just twisted my ankle a bit when I fell."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh ... well, uh, can I look at it?" He was already looking at her long legs but an excuse to do so would be better.<br/>
<br/>
"It's no big deal, Jason," she said.<br/>
<br/>
"Just let me check," he said and before she could stop him, he had moved in front of her and was reaching lightly for her foot, realizing he didn't even know which foot she had hurt and yet not being able to stop touching her soft skin.<br/>
<br/>
He noticed her watching him. "It's the left one," she said.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh okay," he said, feeling more uncomfortable and yet aroused than ever as his hands skimmed over the soft smooth skin of her left ankle. He watched her make another face. "Am I hurting you?"<br/>
<br/>
"A little, but it's okay," she said with a shrug.<br/>
<br/>
He wondered how she could play it so cool when he was coming apart at the seams over here, feeling sweaty and like the room must be a hundred degrees or more ...<br/>
<br/>
"I better take you to the doctor," he said, gently setting down her foot and moving over to her.<br/>
<br/>
She shook her head. "I'm fine, really."<br/>
<br/>
"Just let me do this, okay? Just let me take care of you for once."<br/>
<br/>
She finally nodded. "Okay ..."<br/>
<br/>
He reached for her again and lightly, gently, picked her up in his arms and headed for the penthouse door. The road down the elevator in silence and he carried her to his truck, lightly settling her inside and sighing. He already felt the loss of her skin, missed her being pressed against his chest, the smell of her perfume tingling in his nose, the sensation of her being so close ...<br/>
<br/>
He realized her just missed her period. Every bit of her...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If the Worst Should Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>If the Worst Should Happen</strong></span><br/><br/><em>April 2005 -</em><br/><br/>Sam stared at the pregnancy test in her hand and callously tossed it aside into the trashcan beside her. Into the trashcan that had become like a bottomless pit that stood as a witness to her grief, stood as a witness to the fact that she was not going to have a baby anytime - maybe never. Every month since she and Jason had been an official couple, she counted the minutes, every moment actually, until she could take the test again, always sure that this time it was going to be positive. But she was wrong every time. Wrong, wrong, wrong...<br/><br/>Worst of all, she felt like she had cheated Jason out of the chance to be a father yet again. She felt awful about that and it quadrupled her already shattered self-esteem.<br/><br/>The bedroom door opened and Jason walked in, immediately noticing the tears on her face. "It's... you're not pregnant ..." He said.<br/><br/>She shook her head and pulled away from him, not wanting to be comforted at the moment. She didn't feel she deserved to be when she was cheating Jason out of having his own son or daughter. "I'm - I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.<br/><br/>Jason watched her. "What do you have to be sorry for?"<br/><br/>"What are you sorry for?" Sam asked. "It's me that can't get pregnant, me that can't give you a baby."<br/><br/>"There's always time ..."<br/><br/>"Time is running out, Jason, for me anyway. I can't keep getting my hopes up every month only to have them shattered. Worse, I can't do that to you anymore."<br/><br/>Before he could say anything, she was running out of the room and down the stairs. He followed her and managed to catch her at the front door. "Where are you going?"<br/><br/>Tears were running down her face. "Jase, I can't give you a baby; I can't be what you need so I'm ... I'm leaving."<br/><br/>"No, hell no!" He said, sounding angry at the very thought.<br/><br/>"Jason, it's for the best ..."<br/><br/>"The hell it is! You think I only care about you because of what you can give me? You honestly think I only value you because you could carry my child someday? Well, you're very wrong then. Because I love you, Sam. For you - everything about you I love, and if worst comes to worst and we never have a child, I'm not going to love you any less. I will probably love you even more for your strength to keep it together."<br/><br/>"Jase, I ... I don't know what to say."<br/><br/>"Say you're not going to leave. Stay here. Stay here with me, like I asked you before. I want us together because I love you more than anything and I always will."<br/><br/>Sam attempted a weak smile. "I love you too, Jason. I love you too ... Of course, I want to stay."<br/><br/>She stepped into his open arms and he held her close for the longest time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Over - Already?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this one is sad but the next will be happier, I hope! lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Over - Already?</strong></span><br/><br/><strong><em>February 2005</em><br/></strong><br/>"That's it, Jason, we are so over!" Sam screamed, starting for the door. They were over before they had really even begun and she hated it. She wanted to hate him too but knew it was impossible. He had made her fall in love with him without even trying but he had also broken her heart very deliberately and she couldn't forgive him for that.<br/><br/>Jason held up his hands defensively and blocked the door with his muscular bulk. "Wait - can't you just wait for an explanation?"<br/><br/>"No. No. No," she said, almost chanting the words so she could will herself not to give in, not to forgive him for devastating her, not to let him look at her with those big beautiful cobalt eyes of his and win her back when at the moment she couldn't help but think she had deserved better. He had given her courage, though he probably never expected her to use it to walk out on him.<br/><br/>She moved for the door and he blocked it again, this time reaching for her shoulders and pulling her close to him. "Sam, Hope wasn't really ours to keep. I know you loved her so much - hell, I fell in love with the little girl too - but she wasn't ours. Not like Lila would have been."<br/><br/>Sam's eyes filled with fresh tears. All she felt she did anymore was cry except for the brief moments when she was holding Hope and Jason was holding both of them. "Don't you mention my baby girl! Don't you dare use her against me!"<br/><br/>"Sam, you're still grieving for Lila. You still haven't gotten over what happened to her and you can't use Hope as some kind of replacement."<br/><br/>"That's not what I was doing, Jason."<br/><br/>Jason nodded sadly. "Yes, it was ..."<br/><br/>"Fuck you! You don't know what I'm feeling. I wanted to give Hope a better life than the one she will have with Bridget's grandmother. Just go to hell, Jason, go to hell!"<br/><br/>This time when she ripped herself forcefully from his grasp he didn't try to stop her as she fumbled with the doorknob and walked out. She almost wished he had stopped her but she knew he wouldn't beg for her to take him back and she knew she wouldn't beg for him back either.<br/><br/>It was over. Just mere months after their first kiss, it was all over ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Our Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, okay this next one is sad too. But the following one is more hopeful. I promise lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Our Turn</strong><br/><br/><strong><em>May 2005</em></strong><br/><br/>"Jason, do you understand what I'm telling you?" Sam asked, watching his strained face and wanting to hit him. Hit him hard for not immediately grabbing her up into his arms and kissing away her tears and promising her everything was going to be alright though she knew it never would be now.<br/><br/>"Of course I understand. I just can't believe -"<br/><br/>"Well believe it, Jason, <em>BELIEVE.</em> Because I believed for about two whole minutes that I was going to finally get to be a mother and the chance is gone. <em>Again!</em> I've lost three babies in just months and I just don't think I can handle it anymore!" she screamed and finally he moved over to her. She pounded on his chest just as she had in the hospital when he told her the news of Lila's death. "Why, Jason?" she sobbed. "Why? Why can't I give you a child? Am I such a horrible person that I don't deserve one? That by being with me I've cursed you too?"<br/><br/>Jason shook his head. "No. Not at all. These things just happen, I guess ..."<br/><br/>The moment the words were out of his lips, he fully expected Sam to rail at him but all she did was slump into a heap on the floor, crying for everything she had lost, everything she felt she didn't deserve and was cheating Jason out of.<br/><br/>He immediately reached down and lightly picked her up, settling her onto the sofa and slipping down behind her. He pulled her up against his chest and held her tightly as he dared. "It's okay, Sam, it's okay," he said, knowing that he was lying but feeling he had to say it anyway. "You'll be okay. We'll be okay."<br/><br/>He stroked her hair as her sobs quieted to little hiccups of air. "Jason, I want a baby. I want to hold him or her and give her all this love I feel I have inside ..."<br/><br/>"I know," he said. "Eventually it's going to happen and when it does, it will be the right time and for the right reasons."<br/><br/>"You're lying to me," she said. "We both know I'm not meant to be a mother."<br/><br/>"Yes you are, yes you are okay?" He said. "But for now, just rest. You've been through so much since November."<br/><br/>"Jason, do you realize that two of my babies died and they won't have names? Lila's tombstone says 'Baby Girl McCall' because your aunt flipped out when you told her you wanted to name my girl after your grandmother ... Two babies, Jason, two babies gone and they have no names."<br/><br/>"That's not true. They are McCalls and they are Morgans and they always will be." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead lightly. "And one day I swear we're going to give them a lot of babies to watch out for."<br/><br/>"When? When will it be our turn?"<br/><br/>He didn't answer because he simply didn't know. Just continued on stroking her hair and whispering, "I love you," over and over until she fell asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fear in Threes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: I take prompts for future drabbles. Please send them my way! Thanks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Fear in Threes</strong><br/><strong><br/><em>January 2006</em></strong><br/><br/>Sam didn't want to hope again, didn't want to believe because losing the hope inevitably hurt too much, losing the dream of what could have been was soul-crushing and heart-battering.<br/><br/>But it had been two months. Two months since her regular cycle stopped well, cycling. She was sure that after so many dreams dying inside of her that this was meant to be. That IF she was pregnant, this baby was going to be born alive, healthy and well. That she or he would thrive and grow and one day push her and Jason around in their wheelchairs. It was almost a humorous thought, her and Jason old and immobile, but the fear that gnawed at her, the self-doubt, the wondering if she really deserved this, made her unable to laugh.<br/><br/>She told Jason she needed to go to the store. He said he would drive her. She demurred but in the end agreed to let him come. He was beyond shocked when she went down the feminine aisle and selected three boxes of pregnancy tests. One to make sure, two to really make sure, and three to make her fear dissipate.<br/><br/>He held her close, protectively, as they walked back to his truck, neither saying anything, each equally caught up in their own thoughts, their own fears.<br/><br/>She grabbed the first box as soon as she walked in the door.<br/><br/>They paced together for those five scary minutes and then she went upstairs, shoved the test into his hand, wet and all (but he didn't seem to mind in the least), and she asked, almost demandingly, "What's the first one say?"<br/><br/>"Pink means ..."<br/><br/>"Pregnant," Sam said, covering her mouth. "Pink means I'm pregnant. There's two pink lines right?"<br/><br/>Jason nodded and then smiled at her. "Yeah the first one has two lines."<br/><br/>Tears dripped down her face and he brought her up to his chest, kissing her hair. "One down, two to go ..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Admiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I will be writing the request I got from sevensmommy soon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Late November 2004</em><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Admiration. </strong>That’s all Jason tried to tell himself that he felt for her. Simple <strong>admiration</strong> and nothing more. She had gone to hell and back over the past few months. She had been attacked, again and again, beaten, yelled at, scorned, and finally the worst and more crushing insult came when her little girl died, and she hadn't even gotten the chance to hold her. Jason regretted that with every fiber of his being but he had felt his hands were tied and bound as the non-legal father.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Admiration.</strong> That was all he felt; he was sure of that. At least he wanted to believe that. She shared a biological daughter with Sonny; they had a connection Jason couldn’t duplicate and she was still in love with his best friend and employer. Jason kept telling himself that he liked Sam simply because she was brave; because she was strong and feisty … and beautiful. Yes, very beautiful; that he could admit, if only to himself. She had recently kissed him when she was drunk out of her mind and even then he told himself he didn’t feel anything even as her lips met his in a searing kiss …<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Admiration.</strong> Yes, <strong>admiration.</strong> That was all he felt for her.<br/>
<br/>
That was all he could allow himself to feel …</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A third child for Jason and Sam.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Ria</strong></span><br/><br/>Jason sat at the shoreline, his feet submerged in the warm, blue-green waters. As far as the eye could see, it was just sea and sand for miles. The sun hung low in the sky, flirting with the horizon. The weather was temperate as dusk approached. The Channel 8 meteorologist was calling for a big storm to hit overnight but for now, it was just calm. Yes, that was the word. <em>Calm,</em> he mused as the water gently lapped at his toes.<br/><br/>He couldn’t believe that it had been almost seven years since he and Sam had packed up the kids and moved here. To Hawaii. To their special place. A madman had done his damnedest to destroy this sacred spot for them but in the end, he couldn’t. No one could. Jason and Sam had taken back their power and now their love was stronger than ever. Jason knew without a shadow of a doubt that they belonged together. That all of this was meant to be.<br/><br/>His eyes traced the delicate face of the tiny figure in his arms. He was careful to cradle her fragile neck as he gently smoothed his fingers across her cheek, looking at the soft skin of her head, still wrinkled and almost hairless from birth. Her dark brown eyes seared into his and her tiny little fingers sought his thumb, curling around the tip of it. She was so little, so precious, and yet so strong. She had fought like hell to come to them and somehow he knew that she would be the most like Sam of all of his children. He just felt it deep inside of him, and that’s why he had pulled ranked for once and insisted on gifting her with "Samantha" as a middle name. <em>Alexandria Samantha Morgan</em> - or Ria, for short.<br/><br/>Night was beginning to fall and he knew that it was time to bring Ria back inside. He had been out there with her for a good hour almost now. Sam was probably wondering where they’d disappeared to. He easily climbed to his feet and bundled the baby tighter in her little pink blanket. She didn’t seem to like the idea of being swaddled so tightly though and he smiled, loosening the material a bit around her feet. She had him wrapped around her tiny pinky finger already.<br/><br/>He chuckled despite himself as he noticed the red nail polish on her itty-bitty toes. Scout’s doing, no doubt. She had been so excited for a little sibling, a little shadow to dote on. All she’d wanted forever was for a baby sister and now here Ria was… <em>blessing them all.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dream Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Bacon</p>
<p>Rating: M+</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Dream Come True</strong></span><br/><br/><em>“Shit! Fuck! Damn!”</em><br/><br/>Jason had barely been awake for two minutes – just long enough to go into the nursery and check in on his son (he never got tired of saying, hearing, or thinking that phrase) – when he heard Sam’s curses and the sound of the fire alarm going off.<br/><br/>“Sam, I’m coming!” he called and quickly lifted Danny from his crib and scrambled down the stairs. The toddler was awake now, looking scared by the sound of the alarm’s peeling cry. Jason rubbed his little back as he skidded into the living room. “It's okay, it’s okay,” he whispered reassuringly to his son. Again that phrase… God, he loved it.<br/><br/>“Sam?” He called.<br/><br/>“In the kitchen,” Sam called back.<br/><br/>Jason hurried into the kitchen. The room was hazy with smoke. “Sam, what -?”<br/><br/>“I tried to cook. Bacon,” Sam admitted. “I messed it up bad, obviously.”<br/><br/>“Alright, take Danny while I turn off the alarm and open the window.”<br/><br/>“Okay, thanks,” Sam said. She moved over to him and reached for their son. She carried him out to the living room as Jason began to set things in order the way only he could.<br/><br/>In a flash, the window was open, and cool autumn air was filtering into the penthouse. He turned off the alarm as well as the stove, where very crispy <em>things</em> were sitting in a greased up frying pan.<br/><br/>Jason walked out of the kitchen to find Danny toddling around the room. Sam was sitting on the sofa passing him toys, one by one. Jason’s heart tugged almost painfully in his chest. He had dreamt about moments like these. They were what sustained him.<br/><br/>He moved over to Sam and dropped down beside her on the sofa. She immediately cuddled up to his side and his hands found their way into her silky hair. “I messed that up, didn’t I?” She said almost tearfully.<br/><br/>“No, no it was …”<br/><br/>“A disaster. I never could cook but I just wanted to surprise you. You got back two nights ago and made all my dreams come true and I just wanted to you know, thank you somehow, though it seems so minuscule a thing now, come to think of it. I mean bacon, really? But I just wanted to have our first official breakfast as a family be perfect.” Her bottom lip trembled.<br/><br/>“It’s okay, I swear,” Jason said. He looped his arm around her tiny waist. “I appreciate the attempt.”<br/><br/>Sam sighed. “I just wanted everything to be perfect for you, Jason. You deserve that.”<br/><br/>“Things are as close to perfect as they can get. I’m home with you and my son. I’m happy. The two years I was away, I dreamt about you and Danny every night.”<br/><br/>“I dreamt about you too, Jase,” Sam whispered. “Every night I dreamt that you came home to me.”<br/><br/>“Both of our dreams came true then,” Jason said.<br/><br/>Sam sagged against him as Danny moved over to them. He handed Jason a little train and Jason smiled. He still couldn’t believe that Danny was his in every way. He still couldn’t believe Sam was back in his arms either. It was all so surreal and he would never take them for granted. Never.<br/><br/>He smiled at Danny. “Thanks,” he said. He couldn’t resist pulling Danny onto his lap and holding his family as tightly as he dared. His mind wandered to two nights before when he had surprised Sam with the news that he was alive and she had, as always, surprised him in every other way.<br/><br/><em>Jason couldn’t believe it. There he stood in front of Harborview Towers. His home. It had been two long years since he had last seen the place. It almost made him misty-eyed. That and the thought that he was about to see his Sam and Danny again.<br/><br/>He had escaped Victor Cassadine’s clutches by wrestling a gun from the madman’s hand and aiming it straight at his corroded brain. As bloody bits of Victor rained down around the room, Jason had wasted no time shooting his way out of the clinic, or the house of horrors where he had been kept on ice for so long. He understood by then that Robin had saved him and he had taken her out of there with him. They had made it to safety after too many close calls and then commandeered a car and got the hell out of there. Robin had dropped him off here and was headed home to her own family, hoping it wasn’t too late to salvage things with Patrick and her daughter.<br/><br/>Jason hoped it worked out for her. He hoped it worked out for all of them.<br/><br/>He now hurried into the building and stabbed his finger down on the elevator call button. It seemed to take an inordinately long time to inch down and he almost went to take the stairs but finally, the <strong>ping</strong> announced its arrival. His blood pumped wildly as he stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.<br/><br/>The ride up seemed to take forever but when he finally stepped off the elevator, he felt better. He just hoped Sam was home. She likely was; it was late. Something like midnight. She would have tucked her son into bed by now. Maybe she was asleep herself though she’d always been something of a night owl. He wondered if that had changed. How much might have changed since he’d been stolen away from his family?<br/><br/>He debated whether to just walk into the penthouse or knock on the door. On impulse, he tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. He stepped inside to find the lights dimmed but on. He heard soft breathing in the middle of the room. Looking around at the décor, he saw Sam had pretty much left everything the way it was before.<br/><br/>And there she was. His Sam, stretched out on the sofa, murmuring something unintelligible in her sleep. She seemed to be sleeping fitfully as if caught in the throes of a wild dream.<br/><br/>He couldn’t resist moving to her side. He knelt next to her and watched her sleep for a moment. He then couldn’t stand to touch her any longer. He reached out and gently fingered that forever-errant lock of her dark hair.<br/><br/>She immediately stirred. Her eyes were open in the next moment and she turned her head in his direction. The look in her chocolate-brown eyes when she saw him… It was everything.<br/><br/>“Jason?” She whispered hoarsely. “JASON?!” She cried. “This is a dream, a really nice dream. Isn’t it?”<br/><br/>“Touch me,” Jason said hoarsely. “Then you’ll know.”<br/><br/>Tears streamed down Sam’s face as she sat up and reached out and gingerly touched his left bicep. Her eyes went wide and then she was hurtling herself into his waiting arms. She felt so good; the way she was pressed against him. She buried her face in his neck and began to sob uncontrollably. Tears filmed his own eyes as he witnessed the torrent of her emotions.<br/><br/>“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here, Sam. I’m here and I’m never leaving you again.”<br/><br/>Sam pulled back, just enough to reach out and cup his cheeks in her hands. “It’s you, it’s really you. You’re home. Ohmigod! How? Where, what – <strong>How?”</strong> She asked again. “I missed you, Jason, I missed you so much.”<br/><br/>Jason pressed his forehead to hers. His fingers found the skin of her impossibly soft cheek. He felt the moisture from her tears coat his palm. “I missed you too, Sam. A helluva lot. It’s a long, long story but I’m here. You’re not dreaming. I’m really here.”<br/><br/>“I dreamt about this moment so many times but I stopped believing it would happen. How stupid was I?” She asked. “Even though I always keep the door unlocked, just on the off chance… Oh, Jason.” She continued to cry as she reached out and touched him, touched him all over as if to verify once more that he was real.<br/><br/>His body had ached for her touch. As she pulled him close, her hand slid beneath his tee-shirt. She started to sob harder. “My God, I can feel them - the scars from the shots you took from that bastard Faison… Jason, ohmigod. You were shot and yet you're sitting here before me and it’s-“<br/><br/>“So much to take in. I know. I don’t want to upset you.”<br/><br/>“You’re not upsetting me, Jason, not at all. I am just floored. I can’t believe that this is real. The truth is, I feel so guilty. If I just would not have stopped looking. If I just would have listened to my instincts and my heart, and not my brain which was telling me you being alive was too good to be true…”<br/><br/>“It’s okay. You had no way of knowing. Don’t punish yourself.”<br/><br/>“You promised that night, that you’d always return. I should have known. I never should have…” Her voice trailed off as she nibbled her bottom lip. “Jason, I have to be honest with you.”<br/><br/>He steeled himself for what she was about to say. “What is it?”<br/><br/>“There was someone else, while you were gone. I was with him for several months but –“ She looked into Jason’s eyes. “He wasn’t you, he was never you. The lines got blurred really bad though. He saved Danny’s life and I was so grateful… I even told him I loved him. Jason, I’m so sorry.”<br/><br/>A tear slipped unbidden down his cheek. “It’s okay. You truly thought I was gone... And if he somehow saved Danny’s life, then I can’t hate him.”<br/><br/>“Do you hate me?”<br/><br/>“Never, ever,” Jason said. He pulled her close again and felt shuddering sobs wrack her tiny body. When she looked at him again, her eyes were still dewy.<br/><br/>“I love you. I always knew it deep down – that there’s no getting over you. I don’t want to. Just say that we can get past him.”<br/><br/>“I am already past this,” Jason said. “I promise. Unless you still want to be with him…”<br/><br/>“No! No, I swear I don’t,” Sam said. “That’s the last thing I want. Having you home; Danny sleeping upstairs, happy in his dreams … That’s truly all I ever wanted.”<br/><br/>“Me too,” Jason said. He rested his forehead against hers. “I am sorry I had to go. I am sorry you suffered.”<br/><br/>“You were the one who was shot, Jason. You were the one who truly suffered. Just tell me how it all happened.”<br/><br/>“Not now,” Jason said. “It’s the last thing I want to talk about. All I really want to do is … hold you, Sam.”<br/><br/>“I thought you’d never ask,” she said with a quiet smile. She shifted on the sofa and taking his hand, drew him up beside her. He spooned her body against his. She rested flush against his chest. He couldn’t resist running his hands through her hair; running his fingers down her back and feeling her skin where her pajama top rode up at the waist.<br/><br/>“Jason,” Sam said huskily.<br/><br/>“Yeah?”<br/><br/>“I want you to make love to me,” Sam said. “Do you want that too?”<br/><br/>“I thought you’d never ask,” he said, parroting her earlier words. He slowly turned her in his arms so their eyes were locked on each other. Jason studied her flawless face and then leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, a kiss that was at once, hungry and passionate. He felt himself harden as Sam began trailing kisses down his neck. He had longed for this moment, kept pressing on for it, even when he had thought he’d never see the light of day again.<br/><br/>“Sam,” he said, his voice sounding husky to his own ears. She hooked a lean, bare leg over his denim-clad hip. He moved his hand to her hip and ran his fingers down her thigh. She murmured something unintelligible as he snaked his hand to the hem of her black booty shorts. He slipped two fingers into the waistband of her panties and inched his hand lower, feeling the soft curls there beneath his fingertips.<br/><br/>“Jason, please,” she begged. “Touch me.”<br/><br/>He could never deny her and he didn’t want to. He moved his hand still lower. He danced his fingers over her pussy. He buried his fingers inside of her and she began to rock against his hand. “Jason, uhhhh, uhhhh,” she whimpered as her legs spasmed on the cushions beneath her. “Oh fuccck!” She moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, taking time to rub his knuckles against her clit, causing her to mewl.<br/><br/>Her eyes became stormy and hooded and he knew her orgasm was coming fast and hard. He soon felt her juices cover his fingers as she screamed into his neck, no doubt not wanting to wake the toddler slumbering upstairs.<br/><br/>“Jason,” she said when he had withdrawn his hand. “Let me take care of you now.” She climbed atop him and rubbed her damp pussy against his hip. He groaned as she then went for the button on his pants.<br/><br/>“Sam,” he said as she kneeled beside him then and helped him out of his pants and boxers. She smiled as she saw how hard he was. Her tiny hands found his engorged shaft and she began to furiously pump his manhood with her fingers. Jason groaned, trying not to come undone but when he finally did, she was catching his seed with her mouth. She bobbed on him as he hoarsely whispered her name. His whole body clenched in desire and his hands came to grip her ass cheeks, squeezing them firmly as he felt waves of heat and pleasure course through his body. He’d had a niggling fear that after all, he went through that he wouldn’t be able to make love to Sam. He should have known better. No way could he have been unaffected by this beautiful woman. <strong>His wife.</strong><br/><br/>“Off with the tee-shirt,” Sam said. “You’re not still shy, are you?” She teased.<br/><br/>He just smiled as she peeled off his shirt and cast it aside. She then began to undress. Her clothes joined his on the plush carpeting. They were both bare now, completely, in a way only they could be with each other.<br/><br/>He licked his lips as he took in the sight of her lush breasts. He reared up to kiss them, capturing one nipple in his mouth as he teased and tantalized the other with his hand. Sam covered his hand and they began to knead her breasts in time. She moaned and he felt himself becoming rock hard all over again. The look in her eyes was such a turn-on. Everything about her was.<br/><br/>His body tingled as she came to straddle him. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and he grabbed her slender hips as he impaled her with his shaft. He wanted to take it slow but their rhythm was too perfect and then Sam was whispering, “Faster, harder!”, and he could only oblige.<br/><br/>All too soon they collapsed back on the sofa, Sam resting on his chest. “That was …” Sam panted.<br/><br/>“Amazing,” Jason said. “Was that the word you were looking for?”<br/><br/>“Amazing doesn’t begin to cover it,” she said with a smile. She leaned down to kiss his nipples. He groaned.<br/><br/>“Ready for round two already?”<br/><br/>“And three, four, and … ten,” she said with a giggle.<br/><br/>He took her harder and faster each time. They went three more rounds and then dawn’s light was peeking through the windowpane. Sam looked at Jason. “Danny will be up in an hour or two. What do you say we take a shower and get cleaned up?”<br/><br/>“Do I have to answer that?” Jason asked.<br/><br/>He swept her up into his arms and carried her upstairs, her own arms looped around his neck. He quietly tip-toed past the nursery, trying not to awaken the baby. They made it down the hall and into the shower before their passion overtook them once again. One soapy, steamy shower later and they were all-too-soon getting dressed. Jason didn’t want her to cover up but it was a necessity. He knew they could and would enjoy Adult Time again, probably during Danny’s nap.<br/><br/>Jason smiled, thinking of seeing Danny again. How big must the boy have gotten by now? Sam saw his wistful smile. “You’re thinking about your son.”<br/><br/>“Yes.”<br/><br/>“He’s humongous now,” Sam said with a laugh. “Let’s hurry and finish dressing so I can make an official introduction.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, he probably forgot me.”<br/><br/>“I doubt that,” Sam said. “I tell him about his Daddy all the time. When I say introduction, I mean… Well, you’ll see.”<br/><br/>Jason looked at her mysterious smile and was tempted to seduce the truth out of her but they then heard Danny stirring on the baby monitor.<br/><br/>“Time to see your son,” Sam said. Jason smiled a bit nervously and then nodded. Sam and Jason slipped on matching tee-shirts and pairs of jeans and then walked down the hall.<br/><br/>Sam pushed back the door and moved inside to turn on the little lamp. Jason followed her into the nursery and was right away found himself looking into a pair of blue eyes. Ones that if he were honest, looked so much like his own. Or was that just wishful thinking?<br/><br/>The toddler kept his eyes riveted on Jason as Jason and Sam moved to stand at his bedside. Sam tickled Danny’s belly and he giggled. Sam turned to look at Jason. “You want to hold him?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, if he won’t mind.”<br/><br/>“He won’t,” Sam promised. She lifted Danny and kissed his forehead before passing him to Jason. Jason looked at the toddler and smiled.<br/><br/>“Hey, Danny, I missed you.”<br/><br/>The toddler responded by tugging on the front of Jason's shirt and patting his cheek. Jason smiled. He noticed Sam go to the closet and get on her tippy-toes to lift down a yellow box. She opened it and extracted a paper. She turned to look at the two men in her life. “Jason, I want you to meet your son.”<br/><br/>“But –“<br/><br/>Sam held up the paper. It was a DNA test, that much Jason could see. His name was clearly printed on it too. <strong>“What?!”</strong><br/><br/>Tears pooled in Sam’s eyes. “He’s yours, Jason, in every way. We made him. Our love made him. This test proves it.”<br/><br/>Jason’s eyes stung. “How did you find out?”<br/><br/>“It’s a long story but please, please believe me. Danny is yours in every way and no one can ever take him from us.”<br/><br/>"I believe you." Jason looked at his son. The resemblance was striking. He smiled and nuzzled Danny to his cheek. “Sam, thank you. Thank you,” was all he could think to say.<br/><br/>Tears spilled down her cheeks and she hurried over to Jason and Danny. She then wrapped them in a tight embrace. They just held each other for a very long time.</em><br/><br/>XoXoxo<br/><br/>“I wanted everything to be perfect for you,” Sam reiterated, breaking him from his thoughts.<br/><br/>Jason cupped her face in his hands. “It is. I’m home. Danny is my son in every way he can be. We’re together again… Bacon or not, we have it all.”<br/><br/>Sam nodded and soon a smile stretched across her lovely face. “You’re right, Jason,” she said, looking between him and their miracle son. “We really do. It’s like a dream come true but it’s real. I could not have asked for more.”<br/><br/>“Me either,” Jason said. “Me either.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>